The burning gears
by nexus frost light
Summary: His family didn't believe him but one night changes his life for himself but for the better good or for the worse. Follow Gage K. Grimmlock life when he gets his chance.


**Okay hey everyone I know I have been away from the stories for Cross, Warren, and the Valentines triplet pairs even though I haven't told anyone about the rest of the siblings. Well this story is just something I have for shipping with yang and like always rated M so RWBY doesn't belong to me but to roosterteeth and Monty Oum.**

'Okay let's see bag packed with clothes; check, voice recorder; check, compact long sword that I hid from my folks; check, car keys; check, beacon flight pass, pass, where is the pass?" The boy thought, as he search his room for the flight ticket. After a couple of minutes the boy was cut off when a booming deep voice called him.

"Gage Grimmlocke get your butt down here this instance!" The voice shock the house as the boy named Gage paled.

'Shit.' Gage thought as he walked out of his room in a two story building, heading down the stairs seeing a stern look on a middle age man standing 6' with a high build, dark brown eyes, heavily tan skin, and bloody brown hair.

"Gage mind telling me why I have found a flight ticket to beacon academy, the school that teaches the people that want to go there to fight grimms and have their life on the lines for who knows what." The man said as three girls came into the room hearing the commotion.

"Honey what's wrong?" The oldest asked as she went to her husband.

"Lisa, listen to this our son wants to go to beacon to train."

"Wait really, Gage is this true?" the mother asked as the other two girls went to Gage, one looking like she is in her 20s while the other looks like she is barely 10 years old.

"Nari are you going somewhere?" The little one asked as she pulled Gages arms so he would look at her in the eyes.

"No Annabeth, he isn't he is going to be working with the family business at Grimmlock auto and welding." The father said as Gage dropped his bag hearing something clanging to each other and something making a louder noise.

"I am not going to work in that shop because I want to do something more than just be a freaking repair man." Gage said as one of the older girls smacked him on the head.

"Gage listen to father, besides this will be good for you because it is far too late to get into beacon because look at you, you don't even look like someone who far in a fight wears you look like you a break your arm by holding a gun." The older sister said as Gage turn to her with an angry face while smacking her arm away from him.

"You hush your mouth Ginis, you are not part of this conversation." Gage said as he went to his bag but Ginis beat him to it to see what is inside the bag.

"Really now let's see what you have, clothing, a voice recording, some cheap dust crystals, and a handle with a small blade and a trigger." Ginis said as she grabbed the handle to show everyone a broader handle and a spear like tip out. "What does this trigger even do?" Ginis thought as she looked at the blade not noticing that she was putting pressure in the trigger.

"Ginis no!" Gage said as he moved the handle but pressed the trigger during the process causing the blade to extend into a black core long sword grazing Ginis in the arm and Gage on the side of his neck. "See this is why I am going to beacon because all of you don't want me to be who I want to be." Gage said as he rushed out the door into the warm summer night; forgetting his car and bag but taking his long sword in its compact form.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" The mother asked as she looked at her daughters tending the wound that was made.

"For all I know I have no son, he is just another 15 year old stranger." The father said as he went to the girls to inspect the wound.

'Why do they always have to do this to me make me feel weak about how I look. I do get that I look weak because I look like a person who suffers Anorexia buy why-' Gage's thought was cut short when something hit him with extreme force causing his body to fly to the opposite direction leaving him unconscious.

Driver and passenger's pov: third person

"Whoa are you girls okay?" A man asked as he looked behind his seat to see the girls holding each other showing their dad that they are okay. "Thank goodness, Qrow what about you?"

"I've been worse but think we hit someone or something." Qrow said as the father got out the car to see the front of the car slightly dented but also the street splattered with blood leading to a barely breathing teen with a weapon of some kind.

"Qrow get over here we did hit someone."

"Tai are you serous is the person dead?" Qrow asked as he looked at the boy before seeing his chest barely moving.

"Qrow help me get him into the car." Tai said as Qrow nodded grabbing the boys' feet as Tai takes his arms and carried him to the back seats with his daughters scared to see the boy bleeding from his mouth.

"Yang make sure the boy is breathing and Ruby if you see any blood leaking off a wound try to put pressure on it." Qrow said as the girls nodded lifting the boys head up to elevate and clean off any bloody wounds as they drove off into the night trying to find a hospital.

Days later (AKA almost a month)

'Damn what happened' Gage thought as he tried to get up but was stopped once the pain all over his body causing him to groan and fall back to the bed he was in. 'The fuck, why does my body hurts and how the hell did I get into this bed?'

"Hey Yang go check on the boy to see if he is okay." A man said to another person as Gage heard light tapping becoming louder as a girl with boy shorts on, a sleeveless shirt, blonde hair, and purple eyes, looking about his age froze in the door way.

"Dad he's awake and is staring at me!" Yang shouted as Gage heard more feet's coming closer to the door. As three figures came into the room one being a girl with black hair, and a red shirt with black shorts and two full grown males one being a man with blond hair and the same eyes as yang's, a yellow vest on top of a darker yellow shirt underneath , and a pair of brown shorts.

'Probably yangs father.'

The next male was a male that looked like a man that has a drinking problem but was armed with a big sword dressed in dress pants, and dress shirts.

'Maybe he is the other girl father' Gage thought as he looked at the males opening his mouth to say something but couldn't as his throat clenched up making him cough.

"Whoa there boy you just came out of a month long coma so I wouldn't think of talking now." Yang's father said as Yang handed him a glass of water as he chugged it down.

' _Do any of you know sign language?'_ Gage sign-asked them as Yang was the only one that responded with sign language.

' _I am the only one that knows how to do sign language.'_ Yang sign as Gage looked at the rest of the family.

' _Who are all of you?'_ Gage sign as Yang took a moment to process this since he is moving his hands faster than she can.

"What did he ask Yang?" Her father asked as Yang stood up and moved from the teenage boy.

"He asked who we are. Well I am Yang Xiao Long and this is my baby sister Ruby." Yang said as she brought a slightly frighten little girl with silver eyes.

"And I am there father, the name is Taiyang and the man next to me is my brother in-law Qrow."

"Hey there." Qrow said as he took out his flask and started drinking.

' _He does know that it is bad to drink and can lead to premature death right?'_ Gage sign as Yang groan.

"See uncle he even says it is bad to drink and can also lead to premature death-" Yang was interrupted when Gage poked her side getting her attention.

' _It can also lead to the aging of skin cells, high taxes, and low blood pressure.'_ Gage sign as yang repeated when he said to them as Qrow just shrugged it off and continue drinking away.

"You are probably confused onto how you really got here, am I right?" Tai asked as Gage nodded his head. "Well you got here because I accidentally crashed into you with my car and you went flying, surprise that you're still alive."

"Dad what's his name?" Ruby asked as Gage looked at her to see that she was holding his bag.

"Don't know, sweetie hey-"

"Gin, his name is Gin" Yang said as Tai looked at her to see that Gage was technically taking to her. "He is also saying that he doesn't remember much and that somethings are a fog as to the things we just told him.

"Well-"

"I'm here~!" A feminine voice sounded as Tai shouted out the door.

"Were in the patients room, he just woke up but he looks fine." Tai shouted as the female came into the rook in a white doctor's coat, suit case, glasses, Brown shirt, white knee length skirt, and white shoes.

"So it seems, did you get a name from him?" The doctor asked as she took a seat next to Gin taking out some tools to check his condition.

"Yeah he said that his name is Gin and that he doesn't really remember much about the days before yesterday." Qrow said as the doctor nodded before turning her gaze to Gin.

"Well then Gin my name is Doctor Michel Lexan and I am going to check your status to see when you are going to be able to walk again." Michel said as Gin nodded as she checked his vitals, blood pressure, heart rate, and muscle mass. "Okay despite how boney you are you should be able to walk in a week or two with my help." Michel said as she placed her hands near Gin legs and started using her semblance to heal his legs. As she was healing Gin legs he moved his hands to the top and started mimicking her semblance which surprised everyone.

"Wow never seen anyone that can do that at an early age." Qrow said as the doctor checked his legs status and saw that the lags were almost healed.

"This is outstanding his legs are almost healed, where did you learned how to do this?"

' _I think it came naturally.'_ Gin sign to Yang as she procced it to the doctor making her smile.

"I think we have found his semblance." The doc said as she continued on with the healing with Gin making fast work.

"Okay so how long is it till he can walk?" Tai asked as the doctor looked at Gin who was signing to yang.

"At the rate on the healing I would say about 3 days at least. Well then time flies and I have to go and give him this every night it's to help his muscles regrow." The Doc said as she handed Tai the prescription medicine.

"So there steroids." Qrow said as he looked at both Tai and Michel who looked at him before continuing.

"Also one more thing make sure he goes for walks it will help him gain muscles faster and will also help him get in touch with the sun, never seen a human this pale even from blood lost." Michel said as she walked out the building.

"Hey dad he said he has a weapon in his bag and now Ruby want to see it." Yang said as she looked at her dad with Ruby holding Gin bag in front of him.

"Sure he is in no shape at all to attack us at all." Tai said as he gave Gin his bag to look for his weapon. As he stopped looking in the bag he pulled out the handle of a sword with a Spear like tip.

"So this is it, do you go stab, stab or swish, swish?" Ruby asked as Gin smiled at her shaking his head.

' _This is its compact form."_ Gin wrote on a sheet of paper and passed it to Ruby to read before writing again. _'And this is its true form.'_ Gin wrote as he pressed the trigger in the handle elongating the blade of the sword to a long sword.

"Oaky that is awesome but how can you hold it up?" Qrow asked as Gin handed his Sword. "The hell it's light as a feather."

"Why do you have a weapon with you?" Tai asked as Gin sheathed the sword.

" _I remember wanting to be a huntsman so I was making this sword."_ Gin sign as he opened his bag again to see what else he had in there that wasn't broken. As he looked through his bag he froze for a second to see a picture of his mother, father, big sister, and his little sister when she was still a baby.

"Is something wrong?" Qrow asked as everyone looked at Gin as he re-continued searching inside his bag and pulled out a slightly bloody passport to beacon.

"Is that a passport to beacon?" Yang asked as she looked at the slip of paper.

" _Yeah like I said I wanted to be a hunter so I want to go to beacon on a field trip to see the true place itself."_ Gin sign as he placed the paper back into his bag under his extra clothing, recorder and above the broken glass. 'Probably am going to need to clean the inside.'

"Well then Gin since you have been in a coma how about some breakfast/Lunch/Dinner?" Tai asked as Gin stomach growled like a lion from the mention of food causing everyone to giggle. "I will take that as a yes." After the commotion of giggles from the three teens Gage/Gin has learned that Yang and Ruby are half-sisters and are two years apart. After all the talking they have found out that Gin has a high metabolism and didn't looks like he wasn't gaining any weight from all five plates of Breakfast/Lunch/Dinner buffet.

"Well he sure can eat." Qrow said as he looked at the three teens who has taken a nap on Gins bed.

"Yeah and with his age I am guessing he is 15 or 16." Tai said as both of them looked at Gin to see that he was stoking Rubys hair and Yangs mane causing both of them to smile. "Hey Qrow you think you can have another student with you?"

"I don't think so I already have Ruby and a couple other students from signal." Qrow said as Tai looked at the teen before coming up with an idea.

"Hey Qrow you still have Sams number?"

"Are you sure about this I mean yeah we've dated but I think she still hates my guts." Qrow said as Tai nodded his head as Qrow went out the house to make a call.

'I know he is going to be trained by a private hunter but I am more warried about the phone call.' Tai thought as he looked at the teens again to find that Yang is awake and slightly blushing at Gin. "You know if he wakes up to you like that he might get the wrong idea."

"D-dad it is not like that!" Yang shouted causing Ruby to wake up with a jolt but Gin didn't even stirred.

"Well good thing he is a heavy sleeper then." Qrow said as he looked at Tai and nodded his head.

"Well then looks like she agreed."

"The only reason she agreed is because she was drunk and knowing her she is a drunk that remember thinks with the hangover." Qrow said as he looked at the two girls who were trying to wake Gin up but failed whenever he would roll to the other side. "Okay we really need him awake, hey kid wake up." Qrow said as he shook the kid violently but he didn't budge.

"Okay I got this." Tai said as he grabbed the flower vase and dumped the water onto Gin who woke up with a jerk before falling off the bed in pain. "Good your awake, look we are going to ask you a little bit more questions considering your age and all that okay?"

"Sure." Gin said in a raspy voice as he sat back up on the bed with Yang who went to make him warm tea to help with is throat.

"Okay first question, how old are you?"

"I am fifteen." Gin said as yang came bake into the room with a cup of warm tea.

"Okay second question; would you like to be trained by a private hunter?" Qrow asked as Gin froze in place. As the time he has stood in place he was thinking about what they meant by private hunter.

"You mean Gin is going to be privately by another hunter?" Yang asked as she looked at Gin who looked at his long sword, and realize that Tai, Qrow, and Yang were actually weaponized with their own weapons.

"Sure I do need to train." Gin said as Yang was surprised that he responded calmly about be privately trained.

"Okay then, she will be here to take you to train somewhere else in a month, but for the mean time you are going to be getting back on your feet." Tai said as Gin nodded his head and looked out the window to see that everything was lightening up on him and was at ease.

"Okay then looks like I am going to have my first master then head to beacon." Gin said as he started healing his legs again and started to think of different ways to greet his master.

"Looks like you are eager, come on lets go for a walk so you can get into shape." Qrow said as he walked out the room with everyone including a little dog who jumped into Rubys arms.

"That's Zwei he is my little sisters dog." Yang said as Gin smiled at the display the dog was playing.

"Well to tell the truth he seems right for the family." Gin said as they started to get the Long month started.

One month later

"Well looks like you are going now." Yang said as she walked into Gins rooms to see him stare into his blade.

"Yeah it was fun being around you three." Gin said as Ruby and Zwei came into the room to say there good byes.

"Hey Gin good luck training out there." Ruby said as she came up to hug Gin.

"I will."

"Hey Gin I want you to promise me something." Yang demanded as she looked slightly away from Gin as he was smiling towards her.

"Sure thing Yang, what do you want me to promise?" Gin asked as he walked up towards her, about a foot away Yang looked into his eyes.

"I-I want you to promise that you will make it into beacon." Yang said as she looked away again to hide a blush.

"Sure think Yang, I promise." Gin said as he closed the distance with a hug causing her to get an even darker shade of red.

"Come on Gin we have to go now." A feminine voice sounded and Gin Broke away from the hug and went down the wall to find a women in her thirties with light brown hair, muddy green eyes, dark skin complexion, ripped blue jeans, a white under shirt, red vest, and brown sneakers, standing 5 feet 7 inches. "Good you're here lets go."

"Yes mam." Gin said as he grabbed his things and started to leave. "Hey Yang I will see you at Beacon and once there let's see who has gotten stronger." Gin said as he saw Yang smiled at him with the biggest grin on her face.

"You better train then because I will beat you fast." Yang said as Gin chuckled before waving good bye to them in a far distance.

 **Well there we go another story in my collection of RWBY shipping's, one for each character and if you have any Oc's for the members of beacon just send them to me and I will try to include them into the story they can be from civilians, hunters, to villains.**

 **One more think if you all are wondering why Gage/Gin little sister calls him Nari is because is full name is Gage Kaminari (Nari) Grimmlock so yeah. Leave a review and share the story with your friends if you want and that all adios.**


End file.
